Once Upon Rika's Past
by DD Metal Resistance of Wood-RC
Summary: Rika's father died when she was a little kid, and to soothe her, her mother sang her 'Once Upon a December'. So what will happen when she looses a duel to Takato and he makes her sing the song at the bakery's karaoke night? Once of, Rikato, OOC-ness.


**WARNING: **COMPLETE AND UTTER OOC-NESS! I can't get characters right... Anyway, please review, and be honest! If you think it's crappy, let me know! And since I don't know Rika's dad's name, I'm just calling him Kousei. ONCE OFF AND SHORT! Still interested? I don't know if I honestly would be...

**Don't own digimon, Takato, Rika, Henry or Once Upon a December. Just your average, hyperactive Londoner with an overactive imagination and a weird mind that enjoys torturing characters**

* * *

"And now introducing the marvellous Rika Nonaka, who will be singing… Once Upon a December!"

Rika groaned slightly, almost refusing to budge until one of her best friends, almost-rival and number one crush, Takato Matsuki, his cheerful brown eyes egging her on as a lock of his messy, hazel hair fell from under a yellow goggle strap, falling into his tanned face, pushed her forwards.

Groaning again, Rika climbed the steps, glancing at the crowd warily with her emerald, green eyes, said eyes and the slight shake in her pale hand as she tucked a lock of her copper hair behind her ear only betraying how nervous she really was. _How did I even get into this mess?_

**Flashback:**

"Hey! Rika!"

Rika paused and glanced over her shoulder coolly as Takato ran up to her, brandishing a deck of cards in his hand, "I upgraded my deck! You wanna duel me?"

"Please," Rika scoffed, shoving her hands into her pockets. "The last time we duelled, I beat you within three turns. I'd be bored to tears!"

Takato, who had begun to look insulted, grinned at her last comment, "Then how bout we make things interesting?"

Raising one eyebrow, Rika lowered her concealing sunglasses to have a proper look at him, "Oh yeah? How?"

Takato grinned again, "The loser has to sing at the karaoke night later… in a dress!"

Rika smirked, pulling out her own deck, "You're on, goggle-head! Hope your sister still has that dress from her birthday last year, 'cause you're going to need it!"

**An hour later…**

"YES! Ha! In you're freaking face!" Takato whooped as he slapped down a card, defeating Rika.

"I… lost…" Rika gasped, staring at her deck, barely able to comprehend the news.

Suddenly, she jumped back as Takato lunged towards her, "Better get ready, Princess! Karaoke Night is on in two hours at the bakery!"

**End Flashback**

_Stupid goggle-head_, Rika growled, glaring slightly at Takato and her other friend, Henry Wong, who was grinning widely at her, his tanned skin dulling the piercing effect of his brown eyes and the unusual raven colour of his hair.

Sighing, Rika took the microphone in her hand, gulping slightly as the opening bars came on, "Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember!"

_Wow! I'm actually good at this! _Rika smiled slightly, allowing the music to flow through her body as she began singing full swing, her soprano voice stunning everyone in the audience, "And a song, someone sings. Once upon a December!"

_Why does that make me feel like I aught to know something? _Rika thought as she continued. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide in shock, but, nonetheless, she continued. _Daddy?_

**Flashback**

Rika sobbed silently as she clutched her teddy bear to her chest, the tears that were streaming down her cheeks soaking the new, black dress her mother had bought specially for the occasion. The occasion of her father's funeral.

"Rika?" Rika glanced up at her mother , Rumiko Nonaka, a tall, willowy woman with stunning copper hair, thin, pale cheeks and green eyes, in other words, an older version of Rika. "Rika, your father's in a better place now." Her mother sobbed, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

Rika nodded in agreement and took a final glance at the picture of her father, Kousei Nonaka, on the alter before following her mother into the car, a final tear trickling down her cheek as she mouthed, 'Goodbye, Daddy.'

**Flashback End**

'But that still doesn't explain why this song triggers that memory!' Rika frowned, "Someone holds me safe and warm!"

She silently gasped, her eyes widening in realisation.

**Flashback**

"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horse prance through a silver storm," Rumiko crooned, stroking her daughter's hair as the sobbing girl curled up in her lap. "Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!"

Eventually, the young girl fell asleep and the tall woman lifted her gently from her lap to her bed, stroking her daughter's hair as she whispered, "You're daddy is watching over you, Rika." She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes hopeful, "Look after her, Kousei."

**Flashback End**

"And a song! Someone siiiiiiiiingsss," Rika sang, hot tears springing to her eyes. "Once… upon… a Deceeeemmmbeeeeeeerr!"

As the song ended, she sobbed quietly and ran offstage, the crowd cheering loudly behind her, one lone figure following her.

* * *

"RIKA!" Takato called, pulling to a stop as a loud sob echoed through the empty hallway. "Rika?"

"Hey, goggle-head," Rika sobbed.

Takato frowned, "Rika, what happened in there? You were amazing, and you seemed to be enjoying it! Then you just… ran off!"

Rika shrugged before burying her head in her hands. Takato frowned again, taking a seat beside her on the bench. This wasn't Rika. Rika was cold, hard, strong, and never let her true emotions show. "Rika, what's wrong? Maybe I can help…"

"You can't." Came the simple reply. All was silent for a few awkward moments before Rika sighed unhappily and glanced at Takato, "My… My mom sang me that song… after my dad's funeral…"

Takato froze, his annoyed expression quickly becoming sympathetic as he placed an arm around her shoulders. Rika, his best friend, almost-rival and childhood sweetheart, was going through a dilema he couldn't help her with, and that half-killed him, "Rika…"

"Get off me!" She shrieked, jumping up, glaring down at him. "I don't need your sympathy!" _But I would like it._

"Yeah, well maybe if you didn't hide your feelings, you wouldn't have emotional breakdowns like this!" Takato retorted angrily, jumping up. _You might have ones I could help you with._

"That is so like a guy! Why can't I just not tell people what I'm feeling?! Why can't I have breakdowns like this?!" _If I keep having them, you can help me._

"I'm not saying you can't! You just need… to be more open!" _That way I can find out if you like me!_

"You're such an idiot!" _But you're my idiot._

"You're such a drama queen!" _Will you be my drama queen?_

"And you can't be serious for a single minute!" _I love you!_

"Yeah? Well you never have any fun!" _I love you!_

"Yeah, well… I love you!" She burst out, still scowling.

"I love you too!" Takato cried, exasperated. Suddenly, the two seemed to realise what they had said, and what responses they had gotten.

They blushed slightly, staring down at their feet until Takato coughed slightly, "You… you really mean it?"

Rika nodded, glancing away slightly, "Did you?"

Takato nodded, taking her hand in his as she turned her head towards him and he leaned in, his lips brushing softly off hers.

Rika froze, unsure of what to do for a moment, but soon started to kiss him back, only breaking away when they were both gasping for air.

"So… um… Do you… Aha…" Takato grinned awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm not really sure how to say this… You wanna be my…"

"Sure," Rika grinned before glancing at her watch. "Shoot! I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago! I have to go Takato! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Before she could move, however, Takato pulled on her hand, drawing her closer to him as he softly kissed her once more, more quickly this time, "Love you."

Rika blushed and smiled warmly at Takato, a rare action, before waving slightly giddily and running towards her house, almost crashing into the door as she turned around.

Takato grinned foolishly as he watched her go, "Right... tomorrow..."

* * *

And... cut. Sorry if it's bad. I just wanna be a beta, so I need to upload two more bad stories, so bear with me. Please.


End file.
